


Pieces of Eden

by azrielen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Languages and Linguistics, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrielen/pseuds/azrielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random ficlets and fills for various AC: Syndicate prompts.  </p><p>Primarily Jacob/Henry.  More tags/relationships/etc will be added along with new ficlets are added.  Chapter titles have pairings/descriptions.</p><p>If you like these, feel free to prompt me on Tumblr!  http://azrielen.tumblr.com/ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Paint the Amaranth Red" (Jacob/Henry - The Language of Flowers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it was Jacob that helped Henry with his flower collection instead of Evie?

There is a flower sitting on the side table of the office carriage, a bright spot in the dim haze of lantern light. It isn’t one of Henry’s pressed flowers, but Jacob thinks he might recognize it from the herbarium's squashed and faded version. The bloom is small, six pure white petals crowded around a bright yellow center, still a bit waxy to the touch. “Star of Bethlehem,” Jacob murmurs to himself; plucked just as it started to bloom. He tries to remember its meaning. “Something about...second chances? Hmm.”

“Hope, actually.”

Jacob whirls around at the unexpected sound of Henry’s voice and finds the other Assassin much closer than expected. He’s close enough to pluck the flower from Jacob’s hand and tuck its stem into one of the buttonholes of his jacket. Jacob swallows hard, taking a moment to remember how to breathe. “And what does Sir Henry Green hope for?”

Henry is looking down at his own hand as it smooths the material of Jacob’s lapel, the hesitant tilt of his mouth hidden from Jacob until he looks up. Their eyes meet, and Henry’s expression turns both intense and earnest at once. “I most sincerely hope that you will not hate me for doing this.”

Jacob’s whole body goes tense, a thousand possibilities spinning out in his mind. _How well does he even know this man he could be a Templar he could be a rogue his blades are_ right there--

None of those possibilities include Henry taking hold of his head in both hands and kissing him.

For the first time since the earliest stages of his training, Jacob freezes. The whole of his perception shrinks down to the feeling of warm, dry lips pressed just slightly too hard against his. It takes so long to regain his senses that Henry falters and starts to pull away. Those lips are already forming an earnest apology that Jacob can not bear to hear. He grabs Henry by the thick cords of his belt and pulls him close again, pressing the advantage of his parted lips. This time he gives Henry a proper kiss, deep and heated, with a lewd wetness to it that drags the tiniest moan out of Henry. Jacob sets about trying to get him to make that sound again. He can already tell it’s going to be his new favorite pastime. 

When they finally separate, Jacob is panting through swollen lips. Henry flushes when Jacob licks them, but his voice is steady when he speaks. “And what does Sir Jacob Frye hope for?”

Jacob grins, hooking two fingers into the front of Henry’s belt. “Sir Jacob Frye _most sincerely_ hopes that these robes are easier to get out of than they look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I played Syndicate, I actually played mostly as Evie and I loved her and Henry’s story. But then I started shipping Henry and Jacob a bit and got a little sad that there wasn’t an alternative available where _Jacob_ is the one who brings him the flowers and shares cute little moments with him and gets proposed to at the end (as ridiculous an idea as that would have been for the time period notwithstanding). So now I’ve written this. Oops.
> 
> The meaning of flowers varies wildly depending on which source you go with. I saw a few random lists that said the Star of Bethlehem means hope and I so I ran with it.


	2. “Dulara (Warmth)” (Jacob/Henry - Saying "I love you.")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob learns something just for Henry.

It had been a simple thing, really. The Maharajah Duleep Singh’s interests in London included the great many trade routes set to bring the colorful bounty of India to the ports of the Thames. If the river had to bear a few extra bodies downstream to maintain those interests and keep the Assassins’ hold on London strong, then Jacob was all too happy to help. The favor of a ruler, even an exiled one, rarely hurt.

“I am in your debt, Sir Jacob Frye.” The Maharajah graces Jacob with a deep bow. “You must come to me if you need anything.”

“That I will, Maharajah Singh.” Jacob takes his leave, but gets only a few steps toward Victoria station before he turns back and steps up to the window of the Maharajah’s carriage. “Actually, your Highness. If you could do me a small favor…”

-

The bed on the train is too small for Jacob alone, much less both Jacob and Henry, but a soft surface on which to enjoy the afterglow makes up for a lot of shortcomings. Outside, the rain is coming down in sheets as the train chugs its way over the factory slums of Southwark. In the other cars, his guards are huddled up with bottles of whiskey against the chill, but in the relative privacy of the bedroom carriage with its curtained doorways and dimmed lantern light, Jacob is plenty warm. It might have something to do with Henry’s slow, even breaths against his neck, or the pleasant weight of his body pinning Jacob’s whole left side down against the mattress. 

It’s there in the quiet between two distant peals of thunder that Jacob whispers, “ _Mein tennu pyaar karda ha._ ”

Henry’s head jerks up, a slow smile spreading across his face that makes Jacob thing of rays of sunlight breaking through the clouds outside. “Jacob,” Henry breathes. “ _Mein vi tennu pyaar, karo ate apane ucarana bianaka hai._ ”

The words flow so effortlessly from Henry’s tongue. It sends a shiver down Jacob’s spine despite the warmth of Henry’s body pressed against him. “I...have no idea what you just said.”

“Well you’ll just have to study more.” Henry favors him with a slow, searing kiss before disappearing under the blankets, the wet warmth of his mouth trailing down Jacob’s chest to nip at his belly before making its way lower.

If learning five little words gets him _this_ , Jacob thinks, he’ll learn the entire _dictionary_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
>  _Mein tennu pyaar karda ha_ : “I love you.”
> 
>  _Mein vi tennu pyaar, karo ate apane ucarana bianaka hai_ : “I love you, too, and your pronunciation is terrible.”
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t speak Punjabi and translating/transliterating it is incredibly tricky. Feel free to correct my likely egregious mistakes! 
> 
> I guessed at Punjabi as Henry’s native language, though he only speaks the player’s chosen language in the game, as does the Maharajah. The Sikh Empire was founded in the Punjab, though, and thus Punjabi was its primary language, so I’m going with that.


End file.
